Locked in a Box
by HeartCurl23
Summary: The BTT strikes again, but in their own messed up way, their really trying to help you. You were going on and on to your friends that you can't decide between Ludwig, Lovino, and Feliciano, so they put you directly face to face with them to "talk it out". There's just a few small things wrong with their plan.
1. Locked

"Oh, Italy," France called from around a corner. "I found your cat. She's at Germany's and Prussia's house."

"You found Puka?!" Italy exclaimed, shaking France's hand rather violently as he headed to Germany, France following with a devilish grin.

"Romano!" Spain cried. "Germany went crazy and turned on poor Ita! You have to save him!"

Romano huffed. "I knew that damn potato bastard would betray us...fine. I'll go." With that, Romano walked to Germany with Spain following with a look of guilt.

"Vest!" Prussia yelled. "Ita's in trouble! He went down to the basement, and got himself locked in the locker!"

"Ze big one?" Germany asked as his brother nodded. He sighed. "I'm coming." Germany headed down to the basement to help his friend while Prussia followed with a Russian aura and evil smile.

All three of them met in the basement, but there was no trouble (or cat) to be found. They all three looked confused. Suddenly, the BTT grabbed them tightly, forced them all in the locker barely big enough for four people, and twisted the combonation lock after the door ws slamed shut. They shouted, struggled, scolded, and cursed at the French, Spaniard, and Prussian as they walked away to collect their final victom.

I sat in the park like I always do at this time of day, gazing at clouds and feeding birds lazilly. "_!" came a voice all to familliar to me. The red eyed caller ran up to me with a sence of urgancy with his blond and burnette friends.

I sighed and went back to what I was doing. "What is it this time Gilbert?" I asked.

"Gilbird's missing!" I paused at the claim.

"...Si! W-we looked everywhere!"

"Oui, oui. We thought that, since you 'ave such a great way with animals,"

"Birds especially, chica,"

"Then you could 'elp us."

I could tell something was up. Gilbird never left Gilbert's head. Also, I could hear Gilbert whisper, "You're overselling it." as he turned to them.

I sighed. "Alright, I'll help." and I followed them to the German house.

Two seconds after I walked in the door, France shut the door, Prussia slung me over his shoulder, and Spain went ahead of us.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" I screamed as I punched Prussia's back and kicked his stomach. "This is so not cool Prussia! Put me down! Let me go!"

"All in good time frau." Prussia teased as I heard clicking of a combonation lock.

I could've sworn I heard other voices behind me in the direction the Prussian was taking me, but when I strained to look, only Spain was infront of us, and his mouth was closed. Suddenly, Spain opened the door, Prussia threw me in, and the door slamed shut with tics, indicating that the combonation was locked, all in the matter of a split second. "Open this thing!" I screamed. "Come on! It's pitch black in here!" It was true, there was only enough light to see outlines. "Let me out!"

"Ja! Open up!"

"Shut up potato bastard! If they cared, they would've opened this thing hours ago!"

"I'm scared."

I heard three other voices behind me and squeezed myself to turn around. Behind me I saw an outline of Germany, Italy, and Romano. I couldn't help but chuckle at the sight of the bad mouthed Italian and German. "What's so funny you idiota?!" Romano snapped at me.

I continued laughing. "Do I want to know what they did to get you two in here?" I asked. Germany looked at me slightly offended, and Romano tenced, his curl crunching up. My found comedic spin on the situation didn't last as I saw the walls slowly move in. "I didn't notice this was so...small..."

Romano furrowed his brows in conserned curiosity, noticing me start to freak out. "Regazza, are you alright?"

"What's wrong bella?" Italy asked as I gasped heavier.

"I-I don't know." I answered breathlessly. "I can't-breath right."

The three men looked at eachother with wide eyes. "She's hyperventalating!" Germany stated.

"What does that mean?!" Italy cried.

"It means she is having a freak out episode on steroids bastardio!"

Germany started slaming on the walls and door. "Zis isn't funny bruder! Open zis damned door!"

Romano slipped me past Germany and held me in place by the sides of my head. "_, are you chlostrophobic?" he asked in a very stern yet calm voice. I looked him in the eyes and nodded, not finding the air to speek.

"Just take beep breaths." Italy instructed as Romano kept my shaking body under control. "Think of your happy place!~ A big open field, where pasta grows on trees!" Germany slaming on the door didn't help my nurves, it only reminded me of where I was. I stood, cramed in the corner, trying to listen to Italy's instructions over Germany's demands, but it was no use.

"PRUSSIA! Zis is serious! If you vould've thought zis through, zen you vould know zat _ IS CHLOSTROPHOBIC!" Germany yelled as he slammed and banged on the door.

I was hyperventalating so badly that I was light headed and my lungs didn't allow any air to enter. I heard Germany scream the phrase "_ is chlostrophobic" repeatedly. Romano saw me start to wobble and forced me to stay standing. "_, stay with me here! Don't bla-!" I heard a buzz cut him off and all I heard was the buzz. I tried to stay focused on the Italians as they mouthed instructions, but I couldn't see them clear enough.

About an hour later, France, Spain, and Prussia went down to the locker to check up on us, but when they opened the door, it exploded in Romano's attempt to strangle them, Germany punching them so hard, they either got a black eye, missing tooth, or both Italy just inching out of the comotion, and me dropping to the floor, out cold.

"Vat's vrong vith frau?" Prussia asked as he cradled his black eye.

In turn, Germany gave his brother another punch that forced the older German to spit a tooth. "Gee, I don't know bruder, maybe because you locked her in an already small locker with me, and the Italys ven she's CHLOSTROPHOBIC!"

Spain rubbed his neck where Romano strangled him as he looked at him in pure guilt. "S-she is?" and glanced at my fainted form.

"Why did you do all this?!" Romano demanded. "What was all this about?!"

"...Well..." France was the first to speek. "We over heard her talking with one of her other friends that she didn't know who she liked more, Ludwig, Feliciano, or Lovino."

"After she and her friend talked about you three, she said that even if she did know who she liked more, she couldn't build up the courage to talk to you about it." Spain continued.

"So, Ve zought zat ve should give her a little...nudge." Prussia finished. "Just to help frau out."

The three looked stuned as they turned back to me. If I had the brain to figure out who I liked, and the courage to tell that boy I liked them, none of this would've happened. Germany took me in his arms and carried me up the stairs to the couch. Italy put a wet rag over my eyes once I was laid in the coushins. Romano took a blanket from a nearby chair and covered my body. They watched and waited for me to come through.

Several lagging minutes later, I coughed and gasped for air. I looked around, taking the rag off my eyes, and slipping out from under the blanket to sit up, leaned against the back of the couch. "Thirsty bella?" Italy asked, handing a glass of water to me.

I took small sips from the water while he and Romano sat on either side of me, the older Italian pulling the blanket over my shoulders. "Are you okay?" Germany asked. "You scared us quite a bit."

I nodded. "I'm fine." I took another sip from my water, but the three were silent. "What's wrong with you three?"

"France, Spain, and Prussia told us why they locked us all up." Italy sighed. I froze for a second at the thought, but nodded for one of them to continue.

"Zey said zat..." Germany had to take a deep breath before continuing. "...zat you like one of us." My eyes widened.

"So, who is it?" Romano asked. "Is it potato bastard, Veniciano, or me?"


	2. Italy

I looked between the three of them. I knew they wanted an answer. "Promise not to get mad at me, and that, no matter what, we're still friends?" I asked. They nodded, conferming their promise. "...Italy." I answered. Romano slumped and closed his eyes, leaning back on the couch, most likely counting to ten to calm himself. Germany dropped his head completely in disapointment. Italy smiled and tackle hugged me.

"Ti amo troppo bella!" Italy sang as he choked me in the hug. "I promise, I'll never do anything that will hurt you in any way!"

"Italy!" I croaked.

"Yes bella?"

"You're choking me!"


	3. Germany

I looked between the three of them. I knew they wanted an answer. "Promise not to get mad at me, and that, no matter what, we're still friends?" I asked. They nodded, conferming their promise. "...Germany." I answered. Romano slumped and closed his eyes, leaning back on the couch, most likely counting to ten to calm himself. Italy gave a whine and slumped his shoulders. Germany looked up at me in shock.

"...Vat?" he asked. He was probably trying to process that I chose him over the lovy dovy flirty Italians that most likely never lost a girl they wanted in their lives.

"I chose you." I repeated as I lifted the German's face and kissed his lips.


	4. Romano

I looked between the three of them. I knew they wanted an answer. "Promise not to get mad at me, and that, no matter what, we're still friends?" I asked. They nodded, conferming their promise. "...Romano." I answered.

"HA!" Romano laughed in Italy's and Germany's faces. "Finally something I get chosen for over you!" Italy cried over the fact that I didn't chose him (either that, or Romano's laugh). Germany looked disapointed, but seemed to respect my decision as he tried to calm Italy.

"Uh, Romano," I started. "can you be at least a little nicer to them? I chose you because you were the most help when I needed it in that locker. You were talking so kind to me, that I would think that you were actually having a heart ahe seeing me like that. That was my deciding factor."

He looked at my puppy face and sighed in sympathy before pulling me in a gentle kiss. "Bene."


	5. None

I looked between the three of them. I knew they wanted an answer. "Promise not to get mad at me, and that, no matter what, we're still friends?" I asked. They nodded, conferming their promise. "...I don't like any of you that way." I answered.

"What?!" they all three exploded.

"I just don't." I shrugged. "I never said that I did. Now, I did say that I liked the plushies that I found at the store that were made to look like you, and that you guys would think that me buying them would be kinda stalkerish, but I'm happy with us just being friends."

The three men in front of me exchanged wide eyed glances as I just shrugged and sipped from my water.


End file.
